


Xander on Spike

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expounding on the topic. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander on Spike

Every bit of Xander is a little bit bigger. Little taller, wider, heavier-- or a lot; Spike doesn't eat so good these days and Xander's put on a few. Solid and strong as he presses Spike to the floor at every contact point. Chests, bellies, cocks trapped sliding between them, hips and thighs and Xander's knees outside of Spike's, feet and ankles twined and tangled, rubbing each other's toes. Xander's arms cradling Spike's face, shielding or framing or just holding off for one more second to make it even better when he lowers his lips to Spike's wet, red mouth.


End file.
